Waterloo Road
by shannon.garner
Summary: A story about the lives of various different characters that go to waterloo road boarding school
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Finn Sharkey's life had never been perfect; in fact it had been the opposite. His mom and dad had split up when he was 7 and honestly he couldn't blame his mom for wanting to get out of the house. His mom had moved to America and he had stayed with is dad. When he was 7 he didn't understand why his mom had left but now he did. His dad was unemployed and lived of benefits, every night he would drink until he passed and somewhere in-between this process he would beat Finn until he cried.

Finn and his dad had just moved, again. They moved a lot because his dad would upset the neighbours and basically get us kicked out. In theory the neighbours couldn't actually kick us out but when they throw bricks though your windows every day you just had to get out.

It was the first day of Waterloo Road Boarding school (Yes he was going to a boarding school but this school was different it was for the Ill-behaved kids) and Finn was looking forward to getting out of the house. The teachers at this school would probably hate him by the end of the week; he never behaved in school (that was another reason why they had to move a lot).

"Mom what are you doing sending me to a boarding school for bad behaved kids?" Chlo Grainger asked her mom. Chlo's mom was going to be a teacher at this new school and Chlo and her sister Mika weren't looking forward to going.

"Chlo it's not just for bad behaved kids, it just accepts bad behaved kids," Chlo looked at her mom begging her not to send her to this school. "Chlo you're going and that's final, now go get your tie."

Chlo stormed out of the room. Mika, Chlo's older sister walked into the kitchen where her mom stood. "You know having your mom as a teacher is pretty lame," She said as she walked out the back door into the large garden they had.

"I'm ready now can we go?" Chlo shouted at her mom.

Earl Kelly had been kicked out of his last 6 schools because of violence, guns and knives. His older brother Marley didn't care much about his grades; he spent most of his life looking after his younger siblings: Earl, Denzil, Sambuca and Shannon. Shannon was Earl's twin and they were very close. Sambuca was also close to her brothers Earl and Denzil. Denzil was like a mini Earl he looked up to his brother and does what he says. Rose Kelly was there mom and an alcoholic.

"Come on guys we're going to be late," Marley shouted at his younger brothers and sisters. The Kellys gathered downstairs and grabbed their bags and went outside. Marley pulled Earl to the side.

"What are you doing man," Earl shook his brother's hand of his shoulder.

"Why don't you try and settle down here, yeah?" Earl didn't say anything he just shoved past his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**At School**

Miss Rachel Mason was the head of Waterloo Road and Mr Eddie Lawson was deputy head. Rachel and Eddie had a history but they decided end their relationship just before the start of school. Eddie still loved Rachel but she had decided it was best (he had got her sister pregnant). Rachel sister Mellissa was locked up for bigamy, as she was married to her son's dad and another man and was about to marry Eddie.

Paul Langley was the first to arrive at school with his uncle by his side. Paul's uncle looked after him as his mother committed suicide when Paul was little. As for his dad, he had left his mom before he even born.

"Would you like to take a seat in the hall, when everyone arrives we will have an assembly," Rachel smiled at Paul and his uncle.

"Go on Paul," His uncle shoved him into the hall. "I'm going, now be good; I don't want any reports on you being bad, you understand?" His uncle shouted.

Paul just nodded and went to sit in the hall.

The Kelly's and Kyle Stack arrived next. "Move it mate," Earl shoved Kyle.

"Get your hands off me man," Kyle shoved him back. Earl threw a punch at Kyle knocking him to the floor. Kyle quickly jumped up and punched Earl, hard. Eddie ran over to them breaking them up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eddie shouted at the two boys.

"He started it Sir," Kyle pushed Earl again.

"Stop it you two," Rachel came over to them, grabbing Earl.

"Get your hand off me," Earl shouted at Rachel. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm the head of this school, who the hell are you?" Rachel shouted at the boy.

"Your worst nightmare," Earl said as he broke free of Rachel.

"Come on Earl," Marley said heading towards the hall. Earl's nose was bleeding badly.

"I'll take him to the nurse," Marley said. "Where is it?"

"Down the corridor 2nd door on your right," Eddie said. "You," Eddie said to Kyle. "Go with them and try not to get in any more fights, there is zero tolerance on violence," He said looking at Kyle's bloody face.

The 3 boys walked off down the corridor, Kyle staying behind Earl and his brother.

"Flaming hell, it's the first day and there's already been a fight," Eddie said to Rachel. Rachel didn't say anything.

Mr Chris Mead walked through the front door of the school smiling. He took one look at Eddie and Rachel and new something was up. His smile quickly turned into a frown.

"There was a fight," Rachel said reading Chris's expression.

"Yeah I know," Eddie frowned. "And these 2 boys look like trouble makers."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Get out!" Maxine's step dad shouted at her. "You don't deserve to live in this house anymore."

"Whatever," Maxine muttered heading towards the door.

"Wait Maxine, I'll take you to school," Maxine's mom said from behind her husband.

"I can walk myself thanks," Maxine said to her mom. Maxine walked out of the door slamming it behind her. She hated her step dad so much and part of her was glad they were sending her to a boarding school.

She walked up the road not looking where she was going until she arrived at her destination. The school was a dump. Suddenly she bumped into someone and her bag fell to the floor. "I'm sorry," Said a boy's voice. Maxine saw the boy start to pick up her stuff he had knocked on the floor.

"It doesn't matter," she said beating him to her bag.

"I'm Donte," He said smiling.

"Maxine," She smiled back.

"Hey you two get inside now we're about to start the assembly but we can't unless all the kids are in there so move it," Eddie Lawson said to the two kids. Maxine and Donte headed inside.

"There all here," Eddie said to Rachel. Rachel watched the two late kids sit down.

"Okay it looks like we're all here," Rachel started, smiling at the children. "Welcome to Waterloo road, now for most of you a boarding school will be different than what you're used to but here at waterloo road we want to make you feel as happy as possible." Rachel finished her introduction.

"I am the head of the school Miss Mason and that is our deputy head Mr Lawson, and we also have a pastoral care system so if you have any questions you can see Miss Campbell." There was a short pause while Rachel examined the pupils in the room.

"One row at a time will go and see Mr Mead to find out what room you are in," Eddie said.

**Room 1 **

**Earl Kelly**

**Kyle Stack**

**Finn Sharkey**

**Paul Langley**

**Room 2**

**Marley Kelly**

**Donte Charles**

**Lewis Seddon**

**Brett Aspinall**

**Room 3**

**Harry Fisher**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Nate Gurney **

**Room 4**

**Ronan Burley**

**Jonah Kirby **

**Bolton Smilie **

**Room 5**

**Luke Pendle **

**Denzil Kelly**

**Philip Ryan**

**Room 6**

**Lauren Andrews**

**Sambuca Kelly **

**Bex Fisher**

**Siobhan Mailey **

**Amy Porter **

**Room 7**

**Shannon Kelly**

**Vicki MacDonald **

**Jess Fisher**

**Danielle Harker**

**Maxine Barlow**

**Room 8**

**Chlo Grainger**

**Janeece Bryant **

**Aleesha Dillon**

**Michaela White**

**Room 9**

**Mika Grainger **

**Lindsey James **

**Ros McCain **

**Emily James**

Everyone made their way to their rooms. 

**I missed Siobhan out on the rooms so I added her to room 6 R&R Please I will update soon if you do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Room 1 – Kyle, Finn, Earl and Paul **

Paul opened the door of room 1 to find two bunk beds; he automatically claimed one of the bottom bunks. Paul opened his suitcase and took out a picture of him and his mother and put it beside his bed. Suddenly the door opened and Earl walked in.

"Hey," Earl said to Paul as he claimed the bed on top of his.

"Hi," Paul said. Paul was never really any good at mixing with people. "I'm Paul."

"Earl." There was a long silence.

The silence was broken by the door opening. Kyle walked in.

"What?" Earl said loudly.

"You got a problem mate?" Kyle shouted back.

"Yeah actually I do, you," Earl jumped down from his bed so he was face to face with Kyle. Earl pushed Kyle, but just before he could retaliate Earl pulled a gun out. "Back off."

"Come on man put the gun down," Kyle said putting his hands in the air.

"Say you're sorry," Earl said forcefully. Paul stood up at this point.

"Come on Earl he's sorry yeah," Paul said putting a hand on Earl's shoulder, but he quickly shook it off.

"I want to hear him say it," Earl shouted.

"I'm sorry okay, just put the gun down please," Kyle said.

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely, I'll let it go but if it happens again I won't let you off so lightly," Earl put the gun back in his bag. "You better not tell anyone about this," Earl said looking at Paul.

"I won't I promise," Paul said shakily.

Meanwhile Finn is still in the main hall flirting with Siobhan. "So you were kicked out of your last five schools?"

"Yep and this one's going to be no different," Finn smiled and she smiled back. "Hey so I heard that there was going to be a 'welcome to Waterloo Road party' I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Sure," She smiled and he smiled back.

"Hey you two get to your rooms now," Chris Mead shouted at the pair.

"I'll see you later then," Finn smiled and she smiled back.

Finn walked towards his room, when he reached it he walked in.

"Who are you? Earl shouted a Finn.

"Nice to meet you to mate," Finn said. "I'm Finn Sharkey who are you."

"Earl."

"I'm Paul," Paul said shaking Finn's hand. There was a silence.

"Who are you?" Finn said staring at Kyle. Kyle didn't say anything. "I said who are you?" Finn Repeated and when Kyle still didn't answer he went over to him and said "Is there a problem mate?"

"No," Kyle muttered.

"Then answer me, who are you?"

"Not really your business mate," Kyle said. Finn pulled Kyle up off his bed so he was face to face with him. "What you going to do hit me?" Kyle said. Finn looked away.

**Room 2 – Marley, Donte, Lewis and Brett**

"Hey are you in Room 2?" Marley asked Brett as he walked down the corridor to his room.

"Yeah," Brett smiled.

"Cool, I'm Marley," Marley said in a friendly voice.

"Brett." For the rest of the walk to their room they talked about their interests and hobbies. When they reached the room they opened the door and walked in to find someone already in there.

"Hey," Lewis said as they walked in. Lewis was lying on the bottom of one of the bunk beds. "I'm Lewis."

"I'm Marley."

"And I'm Brett," Marley and Brett took the opposite bunk bed. Marley took top and Brett bottom.

Donte was still in the hall, looking around he found the girl he was looking for, Maxine. "Hey," He said as he approached her.

"Hi," She said back.

"So I heard there's a dance tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Yeah, meet me outside my room at 8," She walked off.

Donte smiled to himself then walked off to his room.

**Room 3 – Harry, Josh and Nate**

"Get off me," Harry shouted at Kyle Stack who was pinning him up against the lockers.

"Leave him alone," Harry's sister Jess pushed Kyle off him.

"Thanks," Harry said to his sister.

"Whatever," Jess said before walking away.

Harry made his way to his room. He walked in to find Josh and Nate already in there.

"Don't touch me you poof," Josh shouted as Nate put a hand on his shoulder. Josh had been crying that much was obvious.

"Are you alright mate?" Harry said to Josh.

"No I'm not; gay boy over there is trying to touch me up!" Josh shouted.

"Look mate you've got the wrong idea…"

"No mate you have," Josh shouted.

"I'm sorry mate," Mate walked away and sat on the single bed on the other side of the room.

**Let me know what you think and I will update soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

Waterloo Road

Chapter 5

**Room 4 – Ronan, Bolton and Jonah**

Bolton Smilie was walking towards his room when it happened. It had been an accident. He hadn't meant to bump into Earl Kelly.

"Watch it man," Earl shouted at Bolton.

"Sorry mate calm down it was an accident," Bolton said calmly.

"Just be more careful yeah," Earl said. Bolton walked on, while Earl stared at him with evil eyes. Bolton thought that guy was crazy and didn't think any more of it.

Bolton opened the door to his room and walked in. Ronan smiled at him as he walked in.  
"Hey," Ronan said happily. "I'm Ronan," He added.

"Bolton," Bolton threw his stuff on the single bed on the opposite side of the room.

When Jonah walked the two boys were in deep conversation. "Hey," Jonah said as he put his things on the bed below Ronan's.

"Hey," Bolton said.

**Room 5 – Luke, Denzil and Philip**

Denzil Kelly hadn't had a particularly good upbringing; he couldn't read or write and he didn't mix well with people. "Hey Den are you OK?" Marley asked his younger brother.

"I just don't want to be here," Denzil said to Marley.

"Look mate try and settle in," He said smiling at his sibling. Denzil smiled back and walked off in the direction of his room.

Luke Pendle has had a great life so far; he has great looks and amazing grades.

Luke opened the door labelled 'Room 5' he opened the door and walked in. Denzil was already on the single bed in the corner of the room so Luke picked the bottom bunk of the bed on the other side of the room. "Hey I'm Luke," Luke said friendly.

"Denzil," He replied. Denzil hated mixing with people because he was so bad at it.

Philip was the last in the room and the two boys in the room greeted him politely.

**Nothing really happens in this chapter but I will move on to the girls rooms next so get ready for drama!**

**Sorry it took me so long to upload it I have been really busy lately and haven't had the time to write but here it is and I hope the other chapters will be uploaded quicker.**

**Review if you want to see more!**


End file.
